The Wedding of the Milliennium
by Airlia Asariel Sangwuine
Summary: The Wedding of Daniel Humphrey & Asariel Airlia Mikaelson


Asariel heard the beginning notes of the song as she stood at the doors with Oliver, Dan's brother. She hadn't wanted walk alone up to him. It was her wedding day and she was nervous as it was. Slowly the lyrics filled the chapel as her she began the long and slow walk up the aisle.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Her heart, normally always faint and slow within her chest, began to sound like the fluttering of a humming bird's wings. The chapel had been elegantly decorated in their wedding colors of deep red and black, the flower arrangements littered with small white feathers that looked as if they had been plucked from Dan's wings. The black and deep red swirled aisle runner was littered with them as well. She'd believed it had been more appropriate considering all things. _Deep breaths_, she reminded herself. _Be brave. He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't love you_. It had been so hard for both of them to come to grips with how they felt for each other, but now that they had… Things were perfect.

_But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away some how_

Asariel's eyes found Dan, waiting at the front of the chapel in his tuxedo. Everything seemed to disappear as she zeroed in on him. All the fears, doubts… Anything at all was gone. He was all she needed.

_One step closer_

Step by step brought her to his side, where Oliver kissed her forehead before handing her off to Dan.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Asariel smiled as Dan took her hands in his. She could feel the slight tremble, almost like the hum of electricity, in his body. Slowly, she brought them to her lips, pressing small kisses to them all the while receiving a gasp from the church. She didn't care if it was against the rules of the long and traditional wedding they were about to start into. She needed to reassure him that they were doing this for all the right reasons. She smiled, before whispering to Dan.

"I've loved you for a thousand years without knowing you… I'll love you for a thousand more now that I do know you."

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath every hour has come to this_

Dan's breath was gone the second he saw her in the stunning ballgown dress she had chosen. _Breathtakingly beautiful_, he thought, eyes unable to leave her. All the pain they had been through, her personal turmoil with Stefan and his overcoming his fears of loving someone, had led up to this moment. They had been through so much together and now they were going to be happy together. Married to each other, something Dan would have never thought possible after what he had gone through with Blair.

_One step closer_

Every step with her arm linked with his brother's brought her closer to him.. Closer to the moment where they would be tied together for eternity before their friends and family. Her eyes met his, pulling him into their emerald depths. He could be lost forever within them and the love that shone from them. He felt Damon's hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Dan." Damon said with a slight chuckle.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you  
For a thousand more_

He felt her lips on his hands as an effort to stop the small tremors that went through his body.

"_I've loved you for a thousand years without knowing you… I'll love you for a thousand more now that I do know you._" She whispered to him, smiling happily.

Dan nodded at her, trying to stop the tremors. They finally began to stop, her smile making him forget the fears. She was standing there before him… She'd said yes to the question he hadn't taken lightly.

_And all along I've believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I will love for a thousand more_

"I require and charge you both as you will answer upon the day that all secrets of the heart be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment why ye may not be lawfully joined in matrimony, ye do now confess." The priest said bringing the whole church's attention to him.

Asariel took a deep breath, looking at Dan from the corner of her eyes. She sorta wished for the more calm and traditional Irish handfasting, but she couldn't deny Dan what he had wanted.

"There are none," they both answered, their hands joined between them. The priest nodded before he began with the vows.

"Daniel Randolph Humphrey, wilt thou have this woman to they wedded wife? To live together in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Dan felt the old memories stir from the day he married Blair, but he quickly pushed them aside.

"I will." He said , his hand's grip tightening around her hand.

"Asariel Airlia Mikaelson, wilt thou have this man to they wedded wife? To live together in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," she answered, and it couldn't have come from her lips fast enough.

_One step closer_

"Who has the ring?" The priest asked and Damon stepped up.

"I do." He said handing the ring to Dan.

Dan took the ring, releasing hers from his grip. He slowly slid the ring onto her left hand, just above the family ring.

"I, Daniel Randolph Humphrey, take thee, Asariel Airlia Mikaelson, to my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, til death us do part. According to my solemn vows, and thereto I give thee my troth." Dan said smiling.

_One step closer_

Asariel took Dan's ring from Elena and quietly before doing the same as he had.

"I, Asariel Airlia Mikaelson, take thee, Daniel Randolph Humphrey, to my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, til death us do part. According to my solemn vows, and thereto I give thee my troth." She said smiling as their left hands slipped to hold each other's again.

"Bless these rings and grant that those who wear them may remain faithful to each other and abide in peace and favor. And live together in love until their lives shall so end." The priest said as they were lost in each other.

"With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee Honor. And all my worldly goods with thee I share. And with all my love, I give thee." They said together.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you  
For a thousand more_

"What hath been enjoined today, let none and no other tear asunder. For as much as Daniel Randolph Humphrey and Asariel Airlia Mikaelson have consented together in Holy wedlock in witness before this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands. I hereby pronounce that they be husband and wife together."

Everything happened in slow motion at that moment. The perfection of it all wrapping around them as Dan pulled her close. Their lips met as the thunder of their guests' applause filled the chapel. Finally, the two had found happiness and it was with the other that they finally felt complete.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I will love for a thousand more_

Dan sat watching as she flitted her way through their guests, making sure to thank all of them personally for coming.

"Daniel," the familiar voice called from behind him. He turned to look at her.

"Katherine, what a surprise," Dan said although he knew she had planned on coming. He'd made sure she'd received an invitation to the wedding.

"Of course," she said sitting down next to him. "You're happy with her." It was a statement, and an obvious one at that.

"I love her, Katherine," he whispered, still mesmerized by how easily Asa flitted from table to table with almost no effort.

"I don't doubt that, Daniel," Katherine said patting his hand. "The ceremony was lovely… You two were so centered on each other during it…. I'm actually jealous of her."

"Like you said, she makes me happy, Katherine," Dan said looking at her. "I should really go help her."

"Then go on ahead. I'm going to leave before she spots me. I don't think she'd mind my being here, but still… Safe side and all that jazz." Katherine said kissing Dan's cheek. "I'm glad you two are happy together, Daniel,"

"Thanks, Katherine," Dan said before joining Asa. He pulled her close, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, hello, Mr. Humphrey," she purred as he held her.

"Hello, Mrs. Humphrey," Dan answered pulling her towards the dance floor. "I have to say you and mother did a wonderful job with the chapel decorations… And here I thought you were crazy for wanting black and red wedding colors."

"Mmmm, I knew it would work. Just needed the feathers to set all the darkness off," Asariel said smiling. "Besides, it was a gothic like chapel… The colors were perfect. And it seemed a bit formal like we were going for."

"Of course," he said kissing her. How could he have gotten so lucky with her? "So for our honeymoon…"

"You're mother has that planned. She won't even tell me where we are going until she gets us on the jet to leave." She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "But it doesn't matter as long as we get to have time alone together."

"And we have forever for that." Dan said smiling. "How about we see if mother won't let us leave a little bit early?"

"I'm okay with that." Asariel answered.


End file.
